legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P2/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen in Vivienne's office as she cries on the ground) Alex: Well, we won Jess. Jessica: We sure did. Thanks for saving me. Alex: *puts his arms around Jessica's waist* No problem. I'd never let anyone hurt you sweetie. (Jessica smiles before the two kiss. Kyle and Emily then stand up confused) Kyle: Uhhh, what?? Emily: What's going on??? Alex: *Stops kissing* Hey we'll explain later but we're kind of having a moment here? Kyle: No guys seriously what's- Jessica: He said later! Go! Emily: Okay okay! Let's-let's go Kyle. (Emily and Kyle both walk out the room. Alex and Jessica then resume kissing each other) Jessica: I love you... Alex: Love you too sweetie. (The two then stop kissing before they smile at each other. They both then look over at Vivienne) Jessica: So, what do we do with her sweetie? Vivienne: I've lost... Everything... This city will return to its old evil way once again... Alex:.... We'll let the people of the city decide. They should be the ones to decide her fate. Jessica: Agreed. Alex: Let's get the others together. We've got a lot of explaining to do. Jessica: I'll get her. Vivienne: Huh? (Jessica grabs Vivienne by the back of her shirt and starts dragging her outside) Vivienne: Wait what?! Jessica: Come on, your people need to see you. Vivienne: N-No! I- Alex: Let's go. The sooner this is over with the better. (The Defenders all meet up with they're formally brainwash allies, while the people are still gathered together, trying to make sense as to what happened) Omega: Brainwashed?? Pearl: Us??? Zulu: Yeah. Miles: Vivienne lured you into traps and used The Mind Stone to corrupt you. Erin: She made you all her personal soldiers and servants. Emily: Is that why I'm dressed this why? Why did she make me a maid? Erin: We don't know yet. Mina: Was I important? And why is my body all tingly? Rose: She made both you and Momo commanders! Momo: Me??? Mina: Whoa no way! Izuku: And... We really tried to hunt you guys down? Jack: None stop. Also: TO answer you question Mina, I had Craig use his powers on you and Momo earlier. Craig: I'm sorry! Uraraka: Oh man... We really did all this? Kyle: I can't seem to remember anything. Mina: Yeah neither can I.... Oh wait. Wait I think I am starting to remember... I was in her office when Omega said she had the Mind Stone then after that... Oh no... I told her everything about us. Alex: *voice* Well it's okay now. (Alex and Jessica are seen as Jessica drags Vivienne outside) Alex: We got her. (Alex and Jessica put Vivienne on the stage) Alex: *Tabs the microphone* Attention! Attention! (The people all turn to the stage) Jessica: I'm sure a lot of you have questions as to what is going on! Alex: But "mayor" Vivienne is gonna answer them all! Vivienne:..... Jessica: Answer them. They deserve to know what you did. Alex: If you REALLY care about your people, you'll tell them. Vivienne: *Sighs* …… People of Fernyard Terrencier... (The people all look up confused) Vivienne: I haven't....been entirely truthful with you all recently. (The people look more confused) Vivienne: … *SIgh* The truth is.... I came across this magic. This stone... Gave me the power to... To.... Control the minds of others. And... I used this power.... On all of you. (The people all gasp in horror) Vivienne: When I first became your mayor... I want to help this city. I wanted to change it for the better. To make it something for people to be proud of. But no one, not even those who voted for me gave me the time of day. Its like you all just voted for me so you can get the election over with! (Vivienne tears up) Vivienne: I love Fernyard Terrencier… But it was moving into complete chaos! I was at my wits end! I didn't know what else to do! …. Ao I used this power. In the hopes that it would bring us all together. As friends. (The crowd is all silent) Alex: Keep going Vivienne. Vivienne: *Sniff* But... This... This power... went to my head... I later started making people not only follow my ideas... But I even started making them... My personal servants... (various people dress in maid and butler outfits now understand why they are dressed this way) Vivienne: This action cause me to do one of the worst things ever... separate families... (As Vivienne is talking, Maisy is seen moving though the crowd trying to find Jason, but she is unable to) Vivienne: I also started to make sure I have a tighter control on people... Setting up curfews, random inspections, meetings almost everyday... And... I even started to do it to outsiders... (Vivienne looks over at the Defenders not on the stage) Pearl: So that's why I look like this. Charlie: Yeah... Vivienne: And when I found out that there were some I couldn't control I... I did something I never did once ever in my time as mayor... *Tears up more* I was about to have someone put to death... (The crowd gasps in horror) Vivienne: *Wipes tears with her arm* I thought I was a queen, I should be treated like one, and those who stood against me, should be crushed... But I was wrong... I was a monster... A horrible, horrible, monster who treated people like her personal propority…… And I treated the city that I love like my own personal paradise………… (Vivienne then covers her face and starts to cry) Vivienne: *Crying* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Jack: Well this is awkward. Craig: You're telling me. Alex: *puts his hand on Vivienne's shoulder* It's okay Vivienne. Jessica: You're almost done. (Vivienne cries a moment more before she catches her breath and decides to finish up) Vivienne: B-Because of the things I have done.... I am here by resigning as your mayor, effective immediately. And I will turn myself in to the authorities, and face justice for my crimes. And... I don't deserve it, but I hope... I pray, that one day, you, and the city Fernyard Terrencier, can find it in your hearts... To forgive me.... (The people are all silent by this) Vivienne: That is all. Thank you. (Vivienne then starts to walk off stage with Alex and Jessica as they head back to City Hall. The rest of the Defenders follow her. The people are still in stunned silence over this. Meanwhile Maisy is still looking) Maisy: Where he is...? Where is he?? (Omega walks up to Maisy) Omega: Something wrong? Maisy: I can't find Jason! He has to be around here somewhere! Omega: Well we are about to see Vivienne again. You could ask her. Maisy: I don't wanna talk to her! I'll find Jason on my own! Pearl: Hey, there's another butler coming out of the Town Hall! Maisy: Huh?! (Maisy looks up to find Jason walking out of Town Hall rubbing his head) Jason: Awww....What happened? Maisy: Jason?? JASON!! (Maisy runs up and hugs a confused surprised Jason) Jason: M-Maisy??? Is-Is that you?? Maisy: Oh my god I've missed you! Jason: Maisy wh-what's happeneing? Maisy: Its okay Jason.. Its gonna be okay... (The Defenders all smile at the two siblings hugging each other. The scene then goes over to the Defenders speaking with Vivienne in what was once her office) Alex: Vivienne.... Vivienne: It's over....It's all over. Erin: You sure you wanna go through with this? Jack: You can make it better. Vivienne: Even if I could, no one will listen to me. I've burned too many bridges. I have to face justice for betraying the city I love. I'll serve my time. After that... Who knows. Jessica: Well. I think you're making a very brave choice. And you should be proud of it. Not everyone has the courge to do this. Vivienne: *Sniff* Thank you. And... I'm truly sorry. To all of you. For what I've done. *To Mina* Mina-Chan... I'm so sorry. I made you bring all your friends to me and I brainwashed them... Mina: Hey its okay. I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you. Besides I'm starting to remember more. And from what I'm remembering: You treated me very nicely! Vivienne: Of course. You were my favorite. Emily: Hey Vivienne, I know why you made Izuku and the others your soldiers but.. Why was I your maid? Kyle: And why am I a butler? Vivienne: I made you a maid Emily is cause... Well I thought you were a very beautiful girl. Emily: Oh, so it's like a compliment? Kyle: That's fair. Vivienne: Call it a personal fantasy of mine, but I've always wanted to be wait hand and foot by beautiful girls and handsome men. And you were a very beautiful girl Emily. Emily: Wow. You think so? *Looks at the maid outfit she's wearing* HMm…. *Goes to see herself in a mirror* Kyle: So what about me? Vivienne: To be honestly: I mostly made you a butler so to make Emily happy and so you two could be together. Kyle: Well... That is a nice thought of you had there. Still... I'm starting to remember more now... Ugh... All those foot rubs... Uraraka: Oh my god now I'm remembering! Mina I'm so jealous of you right now! Mina: What why? Uraraka: You got your own personal servant! Mina: I did?! Uraraka: Yeah! Pearl: Huh. Now that I think about.... Yeah you did! You even let him give me a massage when I was stressed! Mina:... *Gasp* Oh my god I remember! Jason! Oh he was such an artist! Erin: Wait Jason? Alex: That was Maisy's brother wasn't it? Kyle: Who's Maisy? Alex:: She's the ONE person in this whole city Vivienne didn't brainwash and she helps us out. We would have been caught long ago if she didn't hid us. Jessica: She wanted to save her brother from Vivienne. Rose: So might not be wise to tell say that he was your servant Mina. Mina: Oh... Pearl: Aww but I want another massage from him! Jessica: Where even is he? Alex: Not sure. I thought he was in here earlier when we broke in. Omega: She's outside. With Jason. She was so happy to see him again. Pearl: Yeah. It was so sweet. Alex: Ah that's good to hear. We were able to keep our promise to her. Scott: Well. Aside from what happened to us, I'd say this mission is a success. Charlie: Yep! And we got the Mind Stone back! Alex: *holds up half of Vivienne's scepter with the Mind Stone in it* Sure did! Now we just gotta get it back home and put it somewhere safe. Vivienne: Yes.. Put it somewhere nobody can get it. You were right. That thing did corrupt me. Jessica: Well like you said Vivienne. Its over now. Vivienne: Yes. It is. I once more offer my deepest apologizes Defenders. For enslaving you, making you fight each other, *To Jessica* And for trying to kill you... Jessica: It's fine Vivienne. We're not mad. Alex: Yeah, but there is something we want you to do. Vivienne: What? Alex: Don't resign. Vivienne: W-What??? What do you mean don't resign!? Erin: These people need you Vivienne. Vivienne: But-But even after everything?! You don't want me to resign??? Alex: Vivienne, trust me. Your people aren't mad at you. Jessica: Yeah. Vivienne: How do you know?! Alex: Because, we're psychics remember? Vivienne: They're.... They're not... They're not mad? How? I enslaved them all. Why aren't they mad? ???: Because we understand. (Vivienne and the heroes look to find Maisy and Jason in the doorway) Maisy: Hey guys. Alex: Hey Maisy. You must be Jason. Jason: Yep. Nice to see you all again. *Sees Mina* Hello Mina. Mina: Oh Jason hey! Good to see you again! Maisy: Defenders I owe you a lot. Thanks to you guys, I got my brother back. That's why if you ever need anything, feel free to ask. Pearl: Can I get a massage from your brother then!? Jason: No. Pearl: Aww.... Maisy: Now on to the reason we're here. Mayor Vivienne. Vivienne: I... I don't understand. You two... don't hate me? Maisy: No. Jason: Not in the least. Vivienne: But I- Maisy: Yes I know. But there is a reason we aren't mad and we want you to stay. Vivienne: What possible reason could that be? Jason: You're a good mayor. Maisy: Believe it or not, me and my brother voted for you. Not cause we wanted to finish the election, but because we supported you, and your ideas. Vivienne: You... You did? Jason: Yeah. We are sorry it didn't seem like everyone else didn't see the good you were doing, but I think after today, you've opened up A LOT of eyes. Maisy: I promise you mayor, you keep running, and you are going to see some BIG changes in our city. All for the better. Jason: Yeah. Will you do it? (Vivienne is unable to reply. She instead seem to have more tears building up. After a moment she covers her face and cries again) Vivienne: *Crying* I need a hug! Can someone please hug me? Just so I know I'm not dreaming? Rose: I got it. Alex: Do your thing Rosie. (Rose goes up and hugs Vivienne. Vivienne tightly hugs Rose) Rose: Ooh! Tight grip! Vivienne: *Crying* This is just too be good be true! All the things I did, and the people want me to stay! (Vivienne cries a bit more hugging Rose but after a few moments she calms down) Vivienne: *Sighs with relief* Thank you. You have such a wonderful hug. Rose: Yeah. I know. (Vivienne and Rose break apart) Maisy: So what do you say? Vivienne: I say.... If the people want me to stay... Then who am I to say "no"!? The people's word is law! Jason: Awesome! Alex: Well, then I guess that means our job here is done. Vivienne: Defenders. Thank you. You've made life better for everyone. If you ever need ANYTHING come by anytime. You have the people's full support! And mine as well! Alex: Thanks Mayor. Emily: Hey Vivienne! Can I keep the maid outfit? (The heroes all look back Emily who's still looking at herself in the mirror) Kyle: You... You want to keep it? Emily: Yeah! It's cute! Kyle: *To Vivienne* Can she? Vivienne: Of course you can Emily. You look simply adorable in that maid outfit. Emily: Yay! Vivienne: Kyle you're welcome to keep the butler outfit to. Kyle: Well.. I won't say no, but I don't think I'll wear it again. Emily: *Whispers* Oh you'll wear it again. Vivienne: In fact, all of you have I've given outfits to, you're welcome to keep them. Craig: Sweet! I'm keeping this hat! Mina: I guess this could be a cool costume for Halloween! Craig: Sure is! Maisy: Stop by again soon guys! We'll give you guys a special discount on anything you want! Alex: We might do that. Erin: Let's head home guys! (The Defenders are all seen leaving City Hall. The crowd of people are seen cheering for them. The heroes all wave as Miles turns on the portal. The heroes continue to wave good bye as they all step in. Alex and Jessica look back to see Vivienne, Maisy and Jason waving good bye. They wave as they step into the portal. They find themselves back at they're mansion) Erin: *Sighs with relief* Home. At. Last! Jack: Finally! Craig: Yeah, I need a rest! (Suddenly Sammy and a few of the Defenders all appear) Sammy: Hey its about time you came back! Jessica: Sammy! *Hugs him* So good to see you! Tom: So how did things go? Alex: *Holds up the scepter* Took sometime but we got it! Rayla: Is the stone in that stick? Alex: It was a scepter. Long story. Hang on. I'll get it out. (Alex tries to pull the Mind Stone out but finds it stuck) Alex: Gnn. GNN! Okay its stuck. Yuri: You need some help? Alex: *tries pulling again* GNN!! Yeah, if you can. (Alex hands the piece of the scepter to Yuri) Yuri: Right let me just- (Yuri grabs the stone and suddenly Yuri is hit with a MASSIVE amount of flashes of images. They go so fast and so quickly is impossible to make them out. Meanwhile, Yuri on the outside is seen screaming and short circuiting as he's still trying to pull the stone out) Momo: Yuri?! Yuri what's wrong?! Alex: Yuri let go of the Stone! (Yuri continues freaking out before he lets go of the stone, causing him to shut down and fall to the ground) Yuri:...... Momo: *Crouches to Yuri* Yuri? Yuri?! Yuri speak to me! YURI!! (Momo continues to yell at Yuri's name as the Defenders all stand in shock over what just happened. Meanwhile... In the dark void of Alkorin's lair...) Renex: My lord.... (Renex bows before Alkorin) Alkorin: What is it Renex? Renex: Salem and Quan Chi have finished it sir. Alkorin: So? Renex: He's ready. Alkorin: Tell Quan Chi and Salem to meet me here, and make sure they bring him up as well. Renex: Yes my Liege. (Renex leaves. It then cuts to later on as Quan Chi and Salem enter with a hooded figure behind them) Alkorin: Well well.... Quan Chi: We both worked day and night to repair his body sire. Salem: It was in worse shape then we thought. So we had to make a few... Changes. Alkorin: What kind of changes? Quan Chi: Well, the Grimm didn't take to kindly to his face. His torso was shredded and he was missing a few limbs. Alkorin: And how was this fixed? Salem: Starkiller...? (Starkiller slowly removes his hood. Revealing himself. His skin is grey, he now wears golden armor, and a gold helmet over his face) Starkiler: Yes... My master... Alkorin: Hmm....Impressive. Salem: We knew you'd like it sire. Alkorin: Yes. I am impressed that you were able to repair him as well as you did. Starkiller: No force in this Omniverse can kill me my lord. I am ready to begin my next mission. Alkorin: I knew you would. Quan Chi: He's certainly combat ready sire. Alkorin: I can tell. Though I assume the helmet is to hide his....appearance? Quan Chi: Yes sir. Alkorin: Hmmm....And the limbs? Salem: Oh his limbs were easy to replace. Quan Chi: Every lost limb has been replaced. Alkorin: Excellent. Starkiller: *bows* What is thy bidding my lord? Alkorin: Well, we still haven't made any developments so far. But, your old missions still stand. Starkiller: Missions? Alkorin: I know about the deal you made with Salem's lackey Starkiller. Salem: A deal? What deal? Starkiller:.... Alkorin: You didn't know? You're minion Cinder wanted to kill the silver eyed girl. Salem:.... I told her I wanted her brought to me alive. And she goes behind my back for this? Starkiller: Well, she did give me a good trade for it. She'll kill the Targhul for you Alkorin. Alkorin: Will she now? Starkiller: Cinder is able to use fire magic. Targhuls hate fire. Alkorin: Hmm... Interesting. Quan Chi: It does sound like a good plan sire. Starkiller: But I also have another target in mind. *Feels his back scar* One that was responsible for preventing my success. Alkorin: I assume it was the person who injured you before? Starkiller: Yes. The girl referred to this man as "Uncle Qrow". He is the reason I was unsuccessful the first time around. Alkorin: And you believe his death will bring us some kind of salvation? Starkiller: I do my lord. Alkorin: Hmm....Well, if you can assure our targets will be destroyed as well, I will allow you to begin the hunt. Starkiller: Thank you. Alkorin: In the meantime, I want you all to continue search for potential allies and the stones. I sense the heroes are growing stronger as they gain more people on they're side. We need more ourselves. Quan Chi: Of course Lord Alkorin. Alkorin: Good. Now, go and leave me alone. Salem: Yes sire. (Salem and Quan Chi leave as Starkiller stands up) Alkorin: Starkiller, can you assure that the Targhul and the silver eyed girl will be destroyed? Starkiller: Yes sir. You have my word. Alkorin: Then hurry and begin your mission. I'm counting on you to kill the girl, and I count on Cinder to destroy the Targhul. Starkiller: As you wish... (Starkiller turns and leaves the room. He then pulls out his radio) Starkiller: Cinder. Cinder: *voice* Starkiller? Starkiller: The mission's been greenlit. You have permission to begin the hunt for the Targhul. Cinder: I can't believe your still alive. Starkiller: Never underestimate the power of the darkside. Now. Are you ready. Cinder: … If you're still willing to keep your end: Then yes. I'll be ready to kill the Targhul. Starkiller: Good, then I shall head out after Miss Rose. You will have her post haste. Cinder: *voice* Excellent. Good luck out there. Starkiller: Trust me, they're the ones that are gonna need luck. (Starkiller turns the radio off before he walks off down the hall to prepare for his mission.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts